Image processing systems generally process imagery from a camera into a form suitable for view on a display. Image processing systems may enhance the quality of imagery that may otherwise be difficult to view without imagery enhancement and/or provide other suitable functionality. Image processing systems are often implemented with a computer processor that processes video signals that have been digitized using an analog-to-digital (ADC) circuit or other similar type of digitizing circuitry. Image processing systems may perform various types of image processing on a digitized video signal to manipulate imagery represented by the video signal. For example, image processing systems may perform one or more fast Fourier transforms (FFTs) on the received video signal from which one or more filters may be applied to sharpen, change contrast, or change color hue of the imagery represented by the video signal.